Under Tow
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Bella hated Jacob for years and now that hate is changing fast to something much stronger and positive. What can one summer do for her?
1. Prologue

**I hate to do this to the dedicated readers of Erica-Elizabeth-Black, but she has stolen a story from me that I shared with her. This is the story. It's called Under Tow. **

**I did not find out through FanFiction . Net. I found out through a banner request center by seeing a banner for my story with her name as the author. I came here to see if it was here and only read the prologue. **

**My heart sank. I trusted this woman and she stole from me. I know I have no proof she stole from me. I only have my word. **

**I am not telling you to believe me off the bat. I'm just explaining why you see a story on my account that you have probably seen on hers. **

**Thanks,**

**Sasha**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was pure silence. The kind people can't stand. It was awkward, pensive even.

She couldn't believe he offered to drive her to the train station. They had an hour until it was boarding time for her and they couldn't find anything to say. He had begged her to stay, runaway from home and live with him. They could make it work. They had something that came once in a lifetime.

He knew they were meant to be and so did she. She loved him so much, with all of her heart.

He was the one.

He parked in front of the train station and she sighed when he was outside of the vehicle. She watched him walk around his small car and get her luggage from the trunk.

He had no idea what to say to her. He never wanted that summer to end. It was perfect. He thanked God every minute that he had brought this angel into his life.

She slowly got out of the car and threw her backpack over her shoulder. He wheeled her small duffle bag and parked it in front of the car. They stood in front of each other in a moment of silence. She hoped this moment would never come, but she had school to go to and she couldn't wait a few days to go back.

"Jake, please, look at me." He lifted his head and made eye contact with her. "I know this sucks, but it has to happen. I have school on Monday and I have procrastinated this long so we could have more time." He had a fire in his eyes, but kept his voice calm.

"I know."

"I will be back, Jake. It will seem like nothing as time passes and sooner than you know it will be Thanksgiving Break." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise, Bells?" She nodded and gave him one of her shy smiles.

"Plus, I'll be calling you all of the time so it will be like I never left." He smiled at her and she tangled her fingers in his short hair. God, how she would miss him and being this close to him?

"I love you, baby." She smiled brighter as he lightly hummed a little lullaby to her to soothe her like it always did.

"And I love you, Jake." They shared a sweet kiss before he released her. She grabbed her bags and walked away from him, tears fall flowing like a river.


	2. Chapter 1: I Hate How Much I Love You

**Chapter One**

**I Hate How Much I Love You**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in a flight off to Forks, Washington. I had never spent a summer at my dad's house. I had always spent the summer in sunny Arizona, but this summer my mom was moving with her husband to Jacksonville so I figured I would get out of the way for a few weeks. They could now have time to themselves.

The flight landed and I got off the plane. I found my dad sitting in the terminal. He still hadn't changed. I usually only saw him around Christmas when he would come to Arizona to see me.

"Hey, Dad." I gave him a smile and he nodded. We were never ones for physical contact. It just wasn't us.

We got in his cruiser and drove from Port Angeles to Forks. We stayed silent for the most part and I couldn't believe I had never seen a town so green as we drove through.

"Your hair is longer than when I last saw you." I nodded, completely unsure of what to add to the conversation.

"I cut it since you last saw me." I didn't mean to make him sound like he was stupid. I just didn't know what else to say.

"Well, it must have grown out." I nodded and looked out the window. We passed by two auto mechanic shops, a diner, a hiking store, and a doctor's office. This town didn't have much to offer.

We arrived at the house which I hadn't been to since I was little, but it still looked the same. I could remember very little about this place, this town and my time there.

I went upstairs and put my stuff away. My dad had exchanged my toddler bed for a Queen Size bed. It was thoughtful of him, but it wasn't necessary. I could have slept on the couch.

I heard a honk when I sat down to read one of the books that I brought with me to keep me company. I got up, setting my book down, and went to the window. I saw a man get out of an old pick up and shake hands with my dad. They talked for a minute.

This man looked so familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. He was obviously Native American and around my age. He had short black hair and looked very cheery. He sported a leather jacket, gray t-shirt, and long jeans.

I walked outside and his eyes met mine. They were dark, but very light at the same time. I saw a very joyous spirit in his eyes. My dad turned to see me and smiled at me.

"Bells, you remember Jacob Black." That name shocked me. This was Jacob Black? This tall, handsome man was the kid from my childhood?

"Yeah, how ya doin?" Jacob smiled at me and nodded.

"Pretty good and yourself?" I shrugged. I did not like Jacob Black one bit. He was the first kid to ever pick on me. Just because he was two years older and bigger than me and his mom had just died he thought it gave him the right to treat me like shit. Well, it was not okay.

"Okay, I guess." He nodded and gave me a big smile.

"Well, I better head to work, Charlie." They shook hands and nodded to each other.

"I'll give you a ride, Jake." I was confused. Why couldn't Jacob drive himself?

"What about your truck?" Jake laughed out loud and smiled bigger at me.

"This is something your dad is borrowing from my dad while you are here." I was confused.

"What?"

"Billy is lending you his truck so you can get around for the next two weeks." I just nodded.

"Cool. Thanks." Jake smiled at me and I held in the scowl. How dare he smile at me after what he put me through as a kid?

"You want to ride with me to take him to work?" I looked to my dad and shook my head.

"No, I still have to put my stuff away." My dad laughed.

"Come on, honey. You need a break." God, why was he trying to push us together like he always did?

"Fine." I got in the back of the cruiser and Jake sat in the front passenger. My dad drove us and Jake attempted to make small talk, but I refused to let it go farther than a simple answer.

The next day, I went into town to the Barnes and Noble. I was looking through the Shakespeare stuff and there he was.

"Hey, Bella!" I rolled my eyes at him, not responding and going to the next aisle. He followed me.

"God, what do you want?" He looked shocked.

"I'm being friendly. What is your problem? You know it is polite to say 'hello' back to someone." I groaned and turned to him as someone shushed me when they passed by.

"Hi. Now, leave me alone, Jacob."

"Hey, I am just trying to be nice." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's a first." He looked confused and a little hurt.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been anything, but nice to you since you got here." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the first book I saw on the shelves, slapping him across the shoulder with it.

"It's not how you have been since I got here. It's how you treated me when I lived here. Don't you remember?" He looked completely flabbergasted.

"I know. I was a shit, but seriously? You are going to hold that against me now?" I scowled.

"Why wouldn't I? I know nothing about you other than you are the same person that would push me into the deep water when I couldn't swim so yeah, I am holding that against you!" There came another shush.

"Ugh!" Jacob exclaimed. "I've just been trying to be nice to you so you would have a friend while you are here, but fine, be that way." He ran his fingers through his short hair and then moved closer to me, too close for comfort. "Just so you know, Bella, you did not deserve how I treated you and I have felt bad about it ever since you left. Throwing it in my face does not help and…" He paused and his eyes searched mine for a minute before speaking. "You have turned into a very beautiful young woman and any guy would be lucky if you wanted to be with them." With that, he quickly left. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he was gone. My heart was erratic.

How could he have this effect on me? Of course, he was impossibly gorgeous and he could be very charming. Why did I feel this way? I was forcing myself to hate him and I knew why. I was scared he would hurt me, again.


	3. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
